fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmo/Quotes
:"What's wrong with being naked in public?" ---- :Timmy: A world without girls! farts "I'm free!" Cosmo: the air "Wow! Freedom stinks." ---- :to [[Philip]] "It's a girl nickel!" ---- :"'We' can refer to anything, we three, we the people, and my favorite - wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" ---- :[singing] "And I know I'm forgetful I know I'm dim and even though I've just eaten I know I'll swim." ---- :[After Wanda says "pudding"] ''"She said 'pu' and then 'ding'!" ''hysterically ---- :[right after Vicky cries for help] "Sorry, the secret word was "pie"." [throws pie in Vicky's face] ---- :"Uh, Binky did it! TO THE ESCAPE POD!!!" ---- :"Ah...good times, good times..." ---- :"And corn is niceeee" ---- :"A nickel! Mine!" ---- :"I hope he wishes for pudding!" ---- :"Oh, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy! What about my needs!?" ---- :"I regret nothing!" ---- :"There's still enough pretty color left for one of us to slide down the rainbow bridge! Wow! There wasn't a single manly word in that sentence!" ---- :[to Wanda] "Do you mind?! Your disembodied head is nag nag nagging next to my severed ear!" ---- :"Ha! I'm licking the popcorn so I don't have to share it!" ---- :"So much clogging!!!" ---- :"I like monkeys!" (head flattens) ---- :"Whoo Whoo Baby! Whoo Whoo!" ---- :"Let's do the nag! You nag it to the left! You nag to the right! Come on everybody let's Nag tonight! I'm a livin' doll!" ---- :"Ducky!" ---- :"Wanda! You have some explain' to do! ---- :"Uh... Babbaloo?" ---- :"Phillip!" ---- :"A hug would be nice!!" ---- :"Ah, the great outdoors, and no wife! Ooh yeah, I'm gonna swing, daddy-o! I'm gonna call on my old friends! through book Let's see, Wanda, Wanda with a little star next to it, Panda, no that's Wanda with a smudge on the 'W'. I... I... crying I miss Wanda!" ---- :"You always were great with dessert!" ---- :"Well, she's not perfect, but she is the one who said yes." ---- :"I slaved over a hot wand for this?!!" ---- :"We're two halves of a whole idiot!" ---- :"I'm not bright, big words confuse me, I have the attention span of a rodent, and Wanda loves me anyway! She makes me happy, and that should be enough for you!" ---- :Cosmo: If I could just light these candles, we could eat! :Wanda: Did it ever occur to you we're in a fishbowl filled with water? :Cosmo: That's why I'm trying to light these candles. Somebody's got to dry up all this wet food! ---- :Wanda: We don't want to be her godparents! She's mean! :Cosmo: Yeah, we like Timmy better! His hat is pink! ---- :"Yippie! That ouched!" ---- :"Snowball!" ---- :Wanda: I've made reservations at Chez Fairee, the best restaurant in Fairy World. :Cosmo: Ohhh, then I'd better learn how to use the soup spoon properly! [hits himself with it] Ow ow ow! ---- :Cosmo: We're dining in the bathroom? Then I'd better learn how to use toilet paper. [again hits himself with it] Ow ow ow! :Wanda: Well a nice quiet dinner with my man does sound kind of nice. :Cosmo: Man? What man? Does your man know how to use toilet paper like me? [hits himself in the face with the toilet paper again] Ow ow ow! ---- :"Poof, daddy's home, and I brought some leftovers!" ---- :(Floating With You) :Cosmo: I saw her and no other. :I still lived with my mother :When I spotted her swirly pink hair :Though my shoes smell like tar pits :And I don't wash my armpits :I like monkeys too much, :But I know she doesn't care. :And I know that I'm forgetful. :I know I'm dim. :And even though I've just eaten. :I know I'll swim. :I know that it doesn't matter, :If I can't count to two. :As long as I'm floating With you. ---- :"No way, man! I'm swimming in a real toilet and I like it!" :Cosmo/Wanda: Yay toilets! ---- :"You bet. I'm swimming in my own toilet, [farts] and I like it!" ---- :Cosmo: Psst. Timmy. :Timmy: What is it? :Wanda: We got good news and bad news. :Timmy: What's the good news? :Cosmo: The alien we got is actually a prince from the dreaded war planet Yugopotamia. :Wanda: And his parents are on their way to destroy the earth and rescue their son. :Timmy: What's the bad news? :Wanda: Oh wait, that was the bad news. :Timmy: Then what's the good news? :Cosmo: I found a nickel. ---- :Cosmo: The good news is I named my nickel Philip. :King Grippulor: What's the bad news? :Cosmo: It's a girl nickel. ---- :Wanda: a quiz show What flammable-- :Cosmo: buzzer Pudding! ---- :"Ooo, look at his face, look at his face! He's got that I'm-going-to-make-a-really-freaky-wish look!" ---- :"Hey, Timmy's a good kisser! G-o-o-o-o, Timmy!" ---- :Wanda: Hey, Cosmo? :Cosmo: Yes, my love? :Wanda: Do you ever feel like your life is already planned out? Like, someone else is in control of your destiny? :Cosmo: I always thought YOU were in control of my destiny! ---- :"Hey, you're right, lollypop! I told you I'd love you until the end of time, and I still do!" ---- :"Meat!? Why did it have to be meat?" ---- :Timmy: Do you have to go Hawaii for your second honeymoon? :Wanda: Yes, sweetie. After all, it has been 9,895 years since Cosmo and I tied the knot. :Cosmo: Feels just like 4,489 years ago. ---- :"I may not have your muscles, hairstyle, good looks, or singing voice, but Wanda loves me anyway!" ---- :"Dear diary, I fear the hunt!" Category:Quote pages Category:Characters